The present application is related to the following United States Patent Applications:                United States patent application entitled, “Visual Programming Tool” Ser. No. 10/877,292, filed in the names of Eric Peyton, et al. on an even date herewith; and commonly assigned herewith;        United States patent application entitled, “Automatic Relevance Filtering” Ser. No. 10/877,306, filed in the names of Tim Bumgarner, et al. on an even date herewith; and commonly assigned herewith; and        United States patent application entitled, “Automatic Conversion for Disparate Data Types” Ser. No. 10/876,931, filed in the names of Eric Peyton and Tim Bumgarner on an even date herewith; and commonly assigned herewith.Each of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference in full as if set forth herein verbatim.        